Brotherly Love
by ieevee
Summary: A story about the brotherly love between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, when their father goes to America and leaves the brothers for a week, and Inuyasha gets very sick. Sorry if my English is bad. It's not my native laguage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyone knew it; Inuyasha was a 15-year-old, wild, cocky, rule-breaking boy, who just couldn't take care of himself. He was a familiar sight at the hospital's ER, usually because of bone fractures, but the boy never learned anything from them, got better in a few weeks because of his hanyou powers, and in a month or two, the same happened again. Inuyasha fell off a roof, crashed a tree with his bike, got in fights and so on. This was starting to get on his father's, Inutaisho's, nerves. He was a doctor, working in Tokyo's central hospital, and found it embarrassing to push his youngest son around in a wheelchair. He had expected Inuyasha to grow up and become as intelligent, calm and wise as he himself, and his oldest son, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was, as said, very calm, wise and patient. He was studying philosophy, but had just started his studies. Now he was 25 years old, and lived home with his father and little brother. Sesshoumaru's feelings towards his little brother were very cold, and Inuyasha liked to pick on and annoy him. They didn't fight seriously, no, but there was no warmth between them two in this apartment they lived in.

Winter came. Christmas was getting closer day by day, and there was snow everywhere. Inuyasha had again, "as a cool guy", gone out with his friends every day - with no good winter clothes like a coat. Today was no exception.

Inuyasha was standing in the hallway, putting his shoes on. He wasn't THAT stupid to go outside barefoot in winter, like he did always in all other seasons.

"I'm goin' now, dad!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Wait, Inuyasha!" Inutaisho shouted from the kitchen. He was cooking noodles for dinner. But Inuyasha didn't listen, and the only answer Inutaisho got was the door being slammed shut. Inutaisho cursed in his head, but didn't go after his son.  
Sesshoumaru arrived in the kitchen.  
"Do I really have to bare that brat for that whole week when you're gone in your conference?" Sesshoumaru asked with a sigh.  
"Yes. But I understand you wouldn't want to", Inutaisho said. "He is still so young, and you know how he just can't take care of himself. You must make sure he brushes his teeth, eats real food, not just candy and soda. And don't let him mess up the kitchen."  
"Father, he is not a toddler."  
"You know what I mean. You will be the king of the house."  
"Sometimes I wish that something really serious would happen to him, so he'd learn to take care of himself", Sesshoumaru said and turned towards the kitchen door.  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inutaisho shouted out. "He is your little brother! You can't wish anything like that!"  
"Oh yes, yes I can."

After a few hours Inuyasha returned home. His hair was frozen from here and there, his cheeks were red and his nose was runny, making him sniffle all the time. Inutaisho, who was working on his computer, heard his son arrive and hurried out from his to the hallway. He saw his son, taking off his red, half-frozen hoodie.  
"What am I to do with you?" Inutaisho sighed, disappointed. "If you do this just one more time, you're grounded!"  
"And if ya' complain about how I spend my spare time, fuck you", Inuyasha said with a low voice. "And... HACHOO!" he sneezed.  
"You've caught yourself a nasty cold. Now get into a warm shower", Inutaisho sighed, and returned to his doctor's work.

Unlike usually, now Inuyasha obeyed his father and went into the bathroom. He took off his clothes, threw them on the floor and stepped in the shower. The boy set the shower as hot as possible and turned it on. Hot water soaked him. Oh man it felt good, he thought. His frozen hair started to melt back to normal.  
"Ah... ACHOO!" he sneezed so loud he was sure everyone in this apartment could hear it, even though he had covered his nose and mouth with his hand. Shit... he cursed in his head, letting the water wash away the snot on his hand.

Inuyasha sure didn't hurry in his shower. Because there was no clock in the bathroom, he had no idea how long he had been in there. Not that he cared or anything.  
Suddenly he heard the door being knocked thrice. Inuyasha's dog ears turned towards the door, but otherwise he didn't react.  
"Get out of there", said an angry, low, man's voice. But Inuyasha just stood in the shower, not saying a word.  
"Inuyasha, Get Out Of There!" the same voice shouted.  
"Yea, yea, just a minute", Inuyasha said while showing his middle finger to the door. It was his own luck, that the man behind the door couldn't see it.  
"No. You are coming out right now", the voice said. "This is our apartment's only bathroom. You can't be there as long as you want to!"  
"Ya' know, I... HACHOO!" the hanyoo sneezed again, but after washing his hand again he actually turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed his frozen clothes and finally opened the door. His eyes met his taller big brothers' eyes.  
"What are ya' waitin' for? Get in", Inuyasha said a bit grumpy, pointing towards the bathroom.  
"Fool", Sesshoumaru grumbled, stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him, but sneezed again. Then suddenly his father stepped in the hallway. The father and son stared at each other for a while. Inutaisho took a few steps closed to his younger son, who was confused. The man touched the boy's forehead.  
"You don't have a fever, maybe some temperature..." he said as Inuyasha sniffled.  
"That's cuz I just took a burnin' hot shower, maybe?" the boy suggested. His father just smiled a little and said:  
"All right, now listen; you put on some warm and comfortable clothes, and go to the living room and turn on the TV. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Okay...?" Inuyasha nodded and went into his room. Was it really true that his father wasn't angry anymore even when just about an hour ago Inuyasha was being... Well... An asshole? Well, Inuyasha did know his father; he was very forgiving.

So, Inuyasha opened his closet doors and took out his grey college pants, and another red hoodie, and put them on. Inuyasha had many red shirts. Actually, almost all his shirts were red. He loved red.  
Next he stepped inside the living room and put on the TV. He sat on the couch and grabbed the remote control, shifting the channels, bored.  
Soon Inutaisho came to him, with a bucket of hot water. He put it down to his son's feet and said:  
"Put your feet here. It will warm you up."  
"Um... Thanks", Inuyasha said with a congested voice.  
Inutaisho nodded, smiling. Inuyasha put his feet into the water bucket and relaxed. For a while his father just stood still, looking at the TV for a few seconds. When Inuyasha sneezed again, Inutaisho sat on the couch next to him and laid his muscular arm on his son's still a bit slim shoulders. That made even Inuyasha smile. He closed his eyes and leaned towards his father.  
"Sorry", the boy apologized.  
"Don't worry, it's okay", Inutaisho said, massaging the boys shoulder. Even though they shouted at each other almost every day, their father-son relationship was very warm and strong.

Inuyasha spent the whole Saturday inside. He had started coughing, but he had no actual fever, and he wasn't feeling unwell. He was the same, energetic own self, which calmed his father's mind.

Then became the day when Inutaisho left Japan, to a conference in America.  
"All right, boys", Inutaisho said as he put his bags into the taxi. "Just try not to fight, okay? Sesshoumaru, you take care of driving the car and cooking. Inuyasha, you must rest, but you could do some smaller house chores, like washing dishes and laundry. And take that cough medicine from the medicine shelf, if you need some."  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Bye, dad!" Inuyasha shouted back, waving. Sesshoumaru didn't say a word.

In Monday Inuyasha went to school normally. It clearly wasn't good for him, since he had started coughing harder than last weekend. Even Sesshoumaru noticed it, but he didn't really mind.

It was a bit over 3 PM, so Inuyasha had just got home from school. The boy was taking off his coat (which he finally had put on) in the hallway and sneezed thrice. Hard. He threw his backpack to his room and stepped in the kitchen, where Sesshoumaru was cooking some omelette.  
"Hi", Inuyasha greeted with a sniffle as he sat down at the table. Sesshoumaru looked at him with a cold expression. "Can I have some too or what?"  
Sesshoumaru stayed quiet and poured the omelette on two plates. He gave his brother one plate, and the other for himself. Sesshoumaru had expected his litle broher to eat with a massive appetite. But no. The boy just nibbled his food slowly. Suddenly he had a harsh coughing fit. Sesshoumaru stopped eating and stared at his brother quietly. When the boy had stopped coughing, Sesshoumaru asked:  
"Shall I give you some of the cough medicine that father left you?"  
"I dont need any..." Inuyasha mumbled, got up from the table and poured the omelette to the trash bin. Then he left the kitchen, leaving a grieving silence after him as Sesshoumaru stared behind him. He sighed and carried on eating.

Tuesday came, and Inuyasha's coughing and sneezing took almost half of his time. Still he went to school, Sesshoumaru still not caring to stop him.

"ACHOO!" Inuyasha sneezed loud during his biology class. All heads in the class turned to him, and his best friend Koga, who sat behind him, poked him with his pencil and whispered:  
"Inu hey, are ya' sure you're alright?"  
"Yea, yea, I..." Inuyasha hissed back, but started coughing like no tomorrow.  
The teacher got up from her desk and started walking towards Inuyasha. The hanyoo covered his mouth with his hand, coughing hard. The teacher said nothing, but touched the boys burning forehead. Inuyasha's ears were drooping.  
"We're going to see the school nurse. Students, you read the chapter. I will be back soon", the teacher said. She walked to the classroom's door and waved Inuyasha to follow her. The school was very big, and it took a while to get to the nurse's room.  
"You've been coughing and sneezing all day. Why didn't you stay home and rest?" the teacher asked.  
"I can be at school normally..." Inuyasha mumbled, and sneezed.  
"No you can't. Inuyasha, you're 15 years old. You should start to take care of yourself."

Finally they got to the school nurse's door. The teacher knocked thrice and pushed Inuyasha in.  
"Well, Inuyasha, we meet again!" the nurse, an old woman, said. Inuyasha sat down to the chair opposite the nurse. The nurse pet his head between his burning hot ears. "How are you feeling? I can see and feel you have a fever."  
"I dunno..." Inuyasha mumbled and coughed hard a few times. "Well, okay... I don't feel very well... My head's aching, my throat is killing me and I can't stop coughing and I'm so goddamn tired..."  
"That's one big list you've got there. Put this thermometer in your mouth and let's see, how your fever is."  
A moment went by, and the meter beeped. The nurse took a look at the meter's screen.  
"And you, young man, are going home."

The nurse called Inuyasha's family's phone. Sesshoumaru's cold voice answered;  
"Sesshoumaru Taisho."  
"Good day from Shirokage's school. You're Inuyasha's older brother, I assume?"  
"Yes. And You are the schools' nurse?"  
"That's right. I am calling you, because your little brother Inuyasha is not well. He's got a really high fever, and he should be taken home as soon as possible."  
Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment. Shit. He had just got into work on his computer, and now what? Should he take his coughing little brother home and listen to that noise? But finally he answered with a sigh:  
"I'll be there within half an hour."

Inuyasha sat in the nurses bedroom, sniffling non-stop. His head was killing him and he felt a bit light-headed.  
The nurse came in with a white pill and a glass of water.  
"Here you go", she smiled and gave the boy the medicine. "This is a medicine for pain and fever. I hope it will make you feel better."  
"Yeah, thanks..." Inuyasha mumbled and took the medicine.

Sesshoumaru arrived to the school and parked his car as near to the door as possible. Then he walked in and started looking for the nurse's room. It didn't take long for him to find it, and he knocked the door.  
"Come in."  
Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in. The nurse turned away from her computer and said with a bit angry voice:  
"Your little brother is really unwell. How on earth did your father let him here in his condition?"  
"Our father is not here", Sesshoumaru said. "It's just Me and Inuyasha for now. Father will be back in a week."  
"Take Inuyasha home and make sure he stays in bed. His fever is high, and coughing and sneezing is pretty hard to listen."  
"I see." Sesshoumaru turned towards the bedrooms door, opened it and saw his brother, laying in the bed. Inuyasha opened his eyes a little, lift his head and sneezed.  
"Come", Sesshoumaru said and pointed at the door. "I'll take you home."  
"Okay..." Inuyasha nodded, got up from the bed and followed his brother towards the door.  
"Get well soon, Inuyasha!" the nurse shouted after them.

Sesshoumaru walked on the school's corridor, Inuyasha right behind him. Then suddenly Inuyasha grabbed his big brothers' arm and squeezed it a little. Sesshoumaru gave him a cruel gaze, but the boy didn't let go, just coughed. First Sesshoumaru was about to shake him off his hand, but finally just sighed and said:  
"Come. Let's go home."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha got into their car. Sessoumaru started the car and grabbed the driving wheel. Inuyasha coughed in the backseat and laid down. The journey towards home began.  
"HA-CHOO!" Inuyasha sneezed and coughed afterwards.  
"Do you have any idea, you little fool, how you yourself caused this?" Sesshoumaru asked with a cruel voice. "It's December, and what do you do? You go out with your friends with just jeans and a hoodie on!"  
"Well I... I'm sorry..." Inuyasha whimpered.  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He was really ashamed of his brother often. Youkais don't sit in wheelchairs with fractured bones, or lay in bed with the flu!  
But there's the difference; Inuyasha was just a hanyou. Just half of what Sesshoumaru and their father was. And Sesshoumaru knew it.

"We're home", Sesshoumaru said after stopping his car in front of their apartment house. Inuyasha shivered as he stepped out of the car and into the elevator, next to his brother. Soon they arrived onto the fifth floor, to their apartment's door. Sesshoumaru took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door, let his little brother in and followed him, closing the door.  
"Now change those clothes to something more comfortable and get into bed", Sesshoumaru ordered. Inuyasha didn't even answer, just coughed and walked slowly into his dark room. He took off his shirt and pants and put on gray college pants that laid on the floor. Then he just crashed into the bed and curled under the blanket.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was in their fathers' room. Because Inutaisho was a doctor, they had a big medicine shelf in their apartment. Sesshoumaru grabbed the thermometer and sighed; what the hell should He now stand? Care for his little brother and leave his own studies?  
Damn that Inuyasha... Sesshoumaru hissed in his head and went into his brothers' room. There Inuyasha was, lying in his bed curled up, looking just awful; face red as fire and soaked in sweat. That sight somehow calmed his anger a bit.  
"I shall check your fever", Sesshoumaru said, but with a bit strangely normal voice; not really cold or cruel. He kneeled down next to his brothers' bed and put the thermometer into the boy's mouth.  
"I feel really sick..." Inuyasha whimpered quietly.  
"Yes, I can see it by Myself. Now be quiet for a minute", Sesshoumaru said and looked at his brother for a long time. The thermometer beeped, and Sesshoumaru looked at it. "Why on earth didn't you tell Me in the morning, that you didn't feel good? You have a really high fever."  
"But you always said, that true youkais don't get sick..." Inuyasha whispered shivering, starting to cough from the bottom of his lungs.  
Sesshoumaru went quiet. Yes. It was true. That's what Sesshoumaru always told Inuyasha long ago, when he was sick sometimes. But that was when Inuyasha was just about 5, and Sesshoumaru 15. That was ten years ago. Sesshoumaru wouldn't say anything that stupid anymore. And he didn't know that those words would get stuck in his brothers' head like this.  
"Forget about the past", Sesshoumaru said, got up and did something Inuyasha wouldn't have expected...  
Sesshoumaru covered him up with the blanket. In that silence Sesshoumaru put his hand on his brothers' shoulder for a couple seconds and said;  
"Rest. Now don't do anything but rest."  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and went limp. What had just happened was something he had never, ever experienced before.

Inuyasha laid in bed, shivering from cold, even though he was burning up. He coughed non-stop, and had just horrible pains in his chest, ears and head.  
Then his room's door opened slowly. Sesshoumaru walked in with a little jar of medicine. Without a word he stepped towards Inuyasha's bed, put the jar on his night stand and left the room. Inuyasha looked at that his eyes barely open.  
In a few minutes Sesshoumaru returned, with a glass of juice and a drinking straw.  
"Here. Pain medicine", Sesshoumaru said, opened the jar and took one pill from it. "Get up", he said. Slowly Inuyasha sat up. Sesshoumaru gave his brother the medicine. Inuyasha's dog ears were drooping while he put the pill in his mouth, and started drinking from the straw.  
"You have always liked pear juice. You're at least a bit your own self", Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha coughed hard, but when he stopped, laid down and whispered;  
"You're not."

For the rest of the evening Sesshoumaru tried his best to concentrate on his studies on his computer, but no. All he could hear was his little brother's horrible coughing. Sesshoumaru looked in Inuyasha's room every now and then, and sometimes he could hear him sobbing quietly. Now it was almost 11 PM, and Sesshoumaru stepped inside Inuyasha's room, watching him for a moment. Inuyasha was panting and opened his eyes, staring deep into his brother's calm eyes, saying nothing. Sesshoumaru grabbed the thermometer and put it in his brother's mouth. They stared at each other. The thermometer beeped.  
"I... I'm gonna die..." Inuyasha whimpered.  
"You are not going to die", Sesshoumaru said. "You just have such a high fever."  
With no more to say Sesshoumaru walked out of the room. Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. But soon Sesshoumaru returned, with a bucket of cool water and a few little towels. He put it next to Inuyasha's bed.  
"Big bro...?" Inuyasha mumbled quietly.  
"Hopefully this will help", Sesshoumaru said with a calm voice, soaking one towel in water. He put it on his little brother's forehead.  
"Why... why are ya' doing this to me...?" Inuyasha asked, starting to cough harsher than ever.  
"Quiet", Sesshoumaru hushed and put his hand on Inuyasha's head, between his dog ears. He held it there, and neither of them said a word.  
"Quiet."

It didn't take long until Inuyasha fell asleep. All that time Sesshoumaru had sat on his knees next to Inuyasha's and held his hand on the hanyoo's head. For a little while he even stroke his hair gently. Now Sesshoumaru got up, changed the damp towel on his brother's forehead, and left the room. He left the door a little bit open. For a while stood in the doorway, staring at Inuyasha.  
What on earth has got into Me...? Sesshoumaru asked himself in his mind. He sighed, left the room and walked the corridor into his own room, to continue his studies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Sesshoumaru started to wake up, hearing harsh coughing.  
'Dear God that cough...' Sesshoumaru cursed in his head, got up and stretched for a moment. He took a look at the clock. 'Great. 5:32 AM...'  
Sesshoumaru got up from his bed and put on his day clothes. But today he didn't put on his youkai-clothes with shoulder armor. Today he just put on normal human-clothes; jeans and a white T-shirt. He stepped into the corridor. Horrible coughing echoed everywhere in the apartment. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but sigh. He walked to Inuyasha's room door and looked in. Inuyasha coughed and coughed, holding his hand on his mouth. Slowly Sesshoumaru walked to him.  
"Are you hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked when Inuyasha finally had stopped coughing.  
"I dunno..." Inuyasha mumbled. This was followed by a long silence.  
"Hmm. Wait", Sesshoumaru said and left the room. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

Sesshoumaru got in the kitchen, took a pot and a packet of porridge flakes from the cupboard and started to cook porridge. While he took a plate from the cupboard, he could hear his brother cough again. But something was different now. Now the coughing didn't make Sesshoumaru feel annoyed or angry. Now he felt... maybe... pity? Care? Sesshoumaru sighed again and took a look at the porridge. Seemed and smelt ready. So he turned off the stove and poured the porridge on a plate, and took it to Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha", Sesshoumaru announced as he came into the room. Inuyasha opened his eyes and gave a look at the arrival. Sesshoumaru put the porridge on his night stand.  
"I made some porridge for you", Sesshoumaru said. The brothers stared at each other, and Inuyasha sat up.  
"Uh... Thanks..." Inuyasha mumbled and started to eat the porridge slowly, his hands shaking a bit. Sesshoumaru looked at this, and was actually happy to see that his brother had at least some appetite.  
When the porridge was gone, Sesshoumaru took the empty plate with him into the kitchen and started to wash it... When suddenly he heard a door being slammed hard, and someone running. Sesshoumaru took a look in the corridor, and saw Inuyasha disappearing into the bathroom. Sesshoumaru sighed and went after him. Then he heard sounds of vomiting, which made him hurry. And there Inuyasha was, on his knees, throwing up and coughing into the toilet seat. Sesshoumaru took a few steps towards him, without a word.  
"Yuck..." Inuyasha whimpered, but had stopped vomiting. He stood up a bit unstable. Sesshoumaru looked at the toilet, and that sight shocked him. Blood.  
"Get back in bed", Sesshoumaru ordered. Inuyasha nodded and walked away his ears drooping.  
'I have to call father...' Sesshoumaru thought as he flushed the toilet.

Sesshoumaru went into his room and grabbed his phone, choosing his father's number. The phone beeped for a while, and finally a voice answered:  
"Hello, Sesshoumaru." It was their father, Inutaisho. "Why are you calling me? Don't get me wrong, but you know I can't talk for very long. It's very expensive to call from Japan to America..."  
"This is important", Sesshoumaru said. "Inuyasha has a fever of 104, and just a few minutes ago he threw up some blood."  
"W-what?!" Inutaisho's horrified voice cried out. "Now you call an ambulance! Did you hear me?! Call an ambulance!"  
"All right."

And so Sesshoumaru chose the number 911.  
"Hello, this is Sesshoumaru Taisho. We need an ambulance.  
After the call, Sesshoumaru went in Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha was laying silently in his bed.  
"All right, Inuyasha", Sesshoumaru said. "Soon, an ambulance will come. You will be taken to the hospital."  
Inuyasha didn't answer, just stared at his big brother.

In about 15 minutes the doorbell rang. Sesshoumaru opened the door and saw two ambulance nurses with stretchers, standing in front of him.  
"Sesshoumaru Taisho, I assume?" the other nurse asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and let them in. He led them into Inuyasha's room and put the lights on. The nurses pushed the stretchers next to Inuyasha's bed, and one of them shook him gently from his shoulder.  
"Hey, young man... How are you feeling?" the nurse asked and touched his forehead.  
"Pretty much horrible..." Inuyasha whimpered.  
"Don't worry, we will take you to the hospital. There are lots or doctors and nurses who can help you", the other nurser spoke with a calm voice. Then the nurses lift Inuyasha on the stretchers, tied him up with black belts, and pushed him out of the apartment, into the elevator. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was putting on his jacket and shoes, took his phone and keys, and locked the door. When he got out of the staircase, he saw the ambulance, and Inuyasha on the stretchers, being pushed in. Sesshoumaru got closer to the ambulance, when the other nurse said:  
"You fit in next to your brother. There are two seats next to the stretchers in the back of the car."  
"Thank you."

The ambulance drove through Tokyo, heading to the hospital. Inuyasha coughed and coughed, and Sesshoumaru kept staring at him. How could this happen? It was just a normal cold, and here they were now, on their way to the hospital.  
Finally the ambulance stopped in front of a huge building. The ambulance nurses took Inuyasha out of the car and Sesshoumaru followed them. He looked around. Just before him was a sign, that had a red cross in it. Inuyasha on his stretchers was pushed in from the doors.

There were pretty much people in the ER. Still there was a free bed for Inuyasha, and he was lift off the stretchers to the hospital bed. Sesshoumaru found a chair for himself and sat next to his brother's bed. Inuyasha laid there, panting and coughing. Then Sesshoumaru lift his hand and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. The boy turned his head towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru could see the pain and tiredness from his brother's eyes. He squeezed his hand a little.

It took about half an hour before the doctor arrived.  
"So, Inuyasha Taisho, the youngest son of my friend, doctor Inutaisho?" the doctor assured.  
"Yes. And I am his older brother, Sesshoumaru. Our father is not around at the moment."  
"Well, how are you doing?" the doctor asked with a smile and touched the boy's forehead. He listened his lungs with a stethoscope, took his blood pressure and heart rate, and finally his fever.  
"He has a fever of 104, and a horrible cough..." the doctor told with a sigh. "This is a severe pneumonia. Clearly. He will be put on the children's infection ward."  
"Can this possibly... be dangerous...?" Sesshoumaru asked maybe a bit worried.  
"I would say yes, but don't worry. We will do everything we can for him. First we will give him an antibiotic drip right after you get to the ward."

Inuyasha was put on an another hospital bed. One nurse showed the way, the other pushed the bed. Sesshoumaru followed them a few meter behind them. They went to the third floor, and there was the children's infection ward. Inuyasha was pushed in.  
"Like in the ER, we have pretty many patients here", the nurse told, and pushed Inuyasha into a room. "But this bed is empty. You were lucky."  
Inuyasha nodded slowly, eyes barely open. Again, Sesshoumaru got a chair for himself and sat next to Inuyasha.  
"You look tired. Would you like some coffee?" the nurse asked Sesshoumaru.  
"Yes. Thank you", Sesshoumaru nodded, and the nurse left the room.  
Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha.  
"I am sure they will give you some medicine soon", Sesshoumaru said and sighed.

Soon the nurse entered the room with a cup of coffee. She also had a transparent bag with some liquid in it. She took a needle out of her pocket and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.  
"This will maybe sting a little", the nurse said and stung the needle on the boy's hand. Then she connected Inuyasha's hand to a tube that led to the fluid bag.  
"This is the antibiotic drip", the nurse told. "And the other thing..." The nurse took a small, plastic cup with a white pill from her pocket. She walked to the room's tap and filled a sippy cup with water, bringing it to Inuyasha. She pressed a button in a remote control that laid on the night stand. This made the bed's back to rise. Inuyasha grabbed the sippy cup and took the pill.  
"That was a strong painkiller, and it can make you feel a bit light-headed", the nurse said. Sesshoumaru nodded as the nurse left the room. Then he turned his eyes back to his little brother, and, for his surprise, he saw he was crying quietly.  
"Big bro... I can't stand this pain anymore..." Inuyasha whimpered, starting to cough again. You don't hear something like that from Inuyasha's mouth, unless something is really wrong. Sesshoumaru sighed and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, stroking him, saying nothing.

Time went by. Now it was almost 8 PM, and suddenly Sesshoumaru's phone started ringing. Quickly he took the phone out of his jacket's pocket, put it on his ear and said:  
"Hello, father."  
"Hello, Sesshoumaru. How is Inuyasha? Is he fine? Have you perhaps already returned home?" Inutaisho asked.  
"No. He was put in children's infection ward. The diagnosis is pneumonia. I am still here with him."  
"Oh my dear God..." Inutaisho sighed sadly. "Well... Is he awake?"  
"Yes, I am afraid he is. Why?"  
"Give him the phone."  
And Sesshoumaru did. Inuyasha opened his eyes as he felt the phone on his ear.  
"Hey..." Inuyasha whispered, starting to cough again.  
"Hi, my dear son. This is dad", Inutaisho said with a sad voice. "Are you in pain?"  
"Well... Yeah..." Inuyasha nodded.  
"I want you to know that I'd love to come to you right away, but I just can't. You see, this conference is very important for my occupation, and..."  
"Yea, I understand, dad. I..." A coughing fit here. "...I'll be fine."  
"A big hug here from America", Inutaisho said. "For both of you."  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha whispered and gave Sesshoumaru the phone.  
"I will be returning home soon", Sesshoumaru said to both Inuyasha and his father on the phone.  
"But as long as Inuyasha needs to stay in hospital, you, Sesshoumaru, will stay with him!" Inutaisho ordered. "I... I can pay you a little, just as long as you don't leave your little brother alone there..."  
"I am not as cowardly to ask you to pay me for something like this", Sesshoumaru said and turned his head towards his shivering brother. "I can be here at daytime."  
"Thank you. You have grown into a real man. Good night, and tell Inuyasha, that I love both of you. So, so much" And so the phone turned off. Sesshoumaru got up and started putting on his jacket. Inuyasha opened his eyes and said:  
"So you're leavin'..."  
"Yes, but I will be back tomorrow morning." Sesshoumaru started walking towards the room door, but turned back and said:  
"Try to get some sleep."

Sesshoumaru yawned as he walked the hospitals' corridors. He rubbed his neck and sighed. Damn. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday evening. But, what's worse, he couldn't have carried on his studies! The hospitals' main doors opened automatically before him, and Sesshoumaru stepped out to the dark winters' eveing, heading towards the bus stop, thinking. What was this all about?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first...

Thank you all for reviewing and/or faving! You really inspire me to carry on with this one! Remember that all the reviews make me SOOOO happy!

Now, this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones. But... Enjoy? And it might take a little longer for me to upload the next chapter, because, you see, these three first chapters I had written on my computer, but from now, the story is only in my head. But no worries, I WILL write this thing. I think there will be 2-4 chapters more. Maybe. We'll see. Now, to the chapter:

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru's alarm clock rang loud the next morning at ten o' clock, which wasn't actually early, but Sesshoumaru would have needed a few more hours of sleep. The man slammed the clock quiet and got up from bed.

While brewing his coffee Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think  
about his little brother. He had never before yesterday felt so deep caring towards him. Now he really hoped his little brother to feel better and get well. Sesshoumaru wondered if he himself was okay. He had never cared of anyone else than his father... and mother. But mother was gone. Had been, for a long, long time. That was a thing he and Inuyasha shared; same father, dead mothers.

At about 11 AM Sesshoumaru was ready to go. He started his car and drove to the hospital. He stepped into the hospitals hall and took a dreep breath. The smell of hospital. He hated it. It reminded him of his mothers' death. This was the last place he met his mother.

Sesshoumaru got on his way to the childrens infection ward. He stopped at Inuyasha's rooms door, waited quietly for a moment, sighed, and finally opened the door. Inuyasha laid on his bed like a dead fish. Sesshoumaru walked calmly to his brothers bedside and sat on the same chair he had left there yesterday.  
"So, ya' came", the boy said quietly and sneezed.  
"I did", Sesshoumaru said while he took off his coat. "Did you sleep last night?"  
"A bit... I threw up once..."  
"Is that so... But how are you now feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Well I... What if I... I feel like I wont make it. If I get to mom..."  
"Dont talk such nonsense", Sesshoumaru said with a bit loud voice. Just when he had been thinking of his own mother and her death, and now his little brother was talking about his death.  
"You are going to be okay. You are not that sick. And even if you were, you would be taken care of here."  
"Feh. What would you care anyway..." Inuyasha mumbled. "You have never cared of..."  
Inuyasha's phrase was interrupted by something unbelieveable. Sesshoumaru reached towards his brother and hugged him. Inuyasha just couldn't believe it. They had never, EVER hugged each other before. Well, Sesshoumaru DID remember that one old photo where he held baby Inuyasha in his arms... but he wasn't smiling in that picture. Not a bit.  
After a while Inuyasha relaxed and hugged back.  
"Big bro..."  
"I am not a sadist. I really hate to see you ill and in pain. Never think anything else of me."  
Inuyasha smiled a little.

For a long time they held each other. Finally they let go, and Inuyasha curled up on his bed. Sesshoumaru leaned against his chairs' back and sighed his eyes closed. Inuyasha coughed every now and then, until Sesshoumaru noticed it had been quiet for a while. Now what?  
Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. He was asleep. Sesshoumaru smiled a little. Sleep was the best medicine, that's what their father always said.

Sesshoumaru decided to go to the hospitals' cafeteria for lunch and some coffee, and let Inuyasha sleep at peace. He got in the line and took a look at what they had to offer. Dinner rolls, doughnuts, croissants, ice cream, chocolate, candy bags, soda, juice, ice tea, coffee and cocoa.  
"Greetings!" the salesperson greeted when it was Sesshoumaru's turn.  
"Hello", Sesshoumaru said as he took his wallet from his pocket.  
"How may I serve you?"  
"One coffee. Black. And a ham roll", Sesshoumaru ordered. While the salesperson was getting the coffee, Sesshoumaru noticed there was a shelf full of different colored bunny stuffed toys. He smiled.  
"So, here's your roll.. And a cup of coffee", the salesperson said. "Anything else?"  
"Yes, actually..." Sesshoumaru nodded, smiling. "One red rabbit, a bag of candy and a pear juice, thank you."

Sesshoumaru put his purchases on a tray and sat down at a table. Slowly, he started eating his roll. This moment reminded him from the last day he saw his mother.

For a long time Sesshoumaru just thought about his mother. Even though he was already an adult man, and, maybe somewhat cold-hearted, he sometimes missed his mother. Sesshoumaru was only 7 years old, when his mother had passed away. It was a car accident. But very soon after that he got a 'stepmother', a human woman named Izayoi, which his father fell in love with. Three years from that, and Inuyasha was born. Sesshoumaru was 10 years old by then. He never learned to care about Izayoi. Still, five years went by, Taisho family lived in harmony, until one day Izayoi got very sick. Just a few weeks from that, and she died. First Inuyasha couldn't understand it, after all, he was just 5 years old. But when he finally realized mom wouldn't come back, the hanyou boy was desperate. Sesshoumaru, 15 years old, couldn't care less. He just stood in their apartments corridor every evening, listening his little brother crying, and his father, trying to comfort him. Sesshoumaru just stood there. He did not care.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru woke up from his memories. Damn, the coffee was getting cold. He drank it fast, took the bunny, candy bag and pear juice with him and returned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was not alone. By his bead stood a doctor and a nurse. Inuyasha turned his head towards his brother.  
"Ah, You must be his big brother Sesshoumaru Taisho, I assume?" the doctor asked.  
"I am", Sesshoumaru answered, and shook hands with the doctor. He told about the situation, about how their father was qurrently absent, while a nurse took some of Inuyasha's tubes off.  
"The antibiotic has started to work. He doesn't need any more blood, but his coughing is still harsh and fever is very high, so you can't return home today", the doctor told.  
"Well, at least some good news", Sesshoumaru said with his own, cold voice. He looked at his little brother, and noticed he was smiling a little. It took a while for Sesshoumaru to understand why, until Inuyasha pointed at the bunny toy Sesshoumaru held in his left hand.  
"Is that... ACHOO...! For me...?" Inuyasha asked with a sniffle.  
"Yes", Sesshoumaru nodded and gave the bunny to the boy. He seemed very amused and put it on his bed next to him.  
"Well that's cute", Inuyasha grinned.  
"And this", Sesshoumaru handed over the pear juice to his brother. Inuyasha chuckled, which made the doctor smile, too.  
"If he will throw up no more and the fever starts to drop, I don't believe you will have to stay here for longer than a few days. Now you must rest and take your medicine. Soon it's lunchtime. Try to eat at least a bit", the doctor guided and left the room.

For a long time Inuyasha held the bunny in his hands, smiling, sneezing and coughing every now and then. Even Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be glad of his brother getting better.  
"Um... Why are ya' suddenly this kind to me?" Inuyasha asked, watching deep inside his big brothers eyes. Sesshoumaru didn't answer.  
"Hey?" Inuyasha waved his hand. For a moment Sesshoumaru still stayed quiet, until he put his hand on top of his brother's head, between his dog ears.  
"You are my little brother. That's why."  
"I wonder if you are sick, too? The Great Sesshoumaru does not speak like that", Inuyasha said smiling, but the smile faded as he started to cough again.

Suddenly the room door opened, and a nurse came in with a tray of food. Meatballs and smashed potatoes, with some salad. A  
glass of milk and a small cup of ice cream.  
"You will eat at least the ice cream", Sesshoumaru ordered.  
"I'm eatin' everything. I'm starvin'!"

Slowly but steady Inuyasha finished his plate... except the salad. Whatever, as long as he ate something, Sesshoumaru thought. As Inuyasha ate his ice cream Sesshoumaru took the candy bag he bought from the cafeteria out of his pocket and put it on the table next to Inuyasha's bed.  
"What?" Inuyasha was wondering. "Is this for me, too?"  
"Yes."  
"Gummy bears... These are good!" the boy smiled and opened the bag. Just when Inuyasha was about to put a piece of candy in his mouth, he started coughing again. Sesshoumaru sighed, and Inuyasha gave the candy bag to his big brother.  
"I'm eatin' it later", Inuyasha said.  
"That's only good. Now sleep."

Time went by. Inuyasha laid curled up in his bed, sleeping quietly, with the bunny agaist his chest. Sesshoumaru sighed of both tiredness and relief. Slowly he reached towards Inuyasha, and touched gently his burning hot dog ear. He stroked it slow and carefully. He had no idea where this warm feelings towards his little brother came. All these 15 years they had lived together there had been only a few moments when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru cared from each other. But now. Now Sesshoumaru really hoped his brother to get well.

Suddenly, when Sesshoumaru was stroking Inuyasha's ear, Inuyasha opened his eyes. Sesshoumaru maybe wouldn't have even noticed it, until Inuyasha whispered;  
"Whatcha' doin'?"  
"Hm?" Sesshoumaru stopped stroking for a few seconds. They stared at eachother, and after a while, Sesshoumaru started strtoking Inuyashas ear again.  
"What is wrong with ya'?" Inuyasha asked and sneezed.  
"You are important to me was my little brother. You have always been and will always be, eve i I haven't showed it", Sesshoumaru told. "I apologize for me being so cold towards you."  
"...Well, I'm not angry to you..." Inuyasha said with a little smile. "But I am sorry for me being such a pain in the ass. I do care about you too. You're my big bro. I have always wanted to be like you", Inuyasha said and and reached towards his brother, hugging him. Sesshoumaru hugged back. They didn't say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

-EDIT- I corrected two typo's. And sorry this chapter is so short, and thank you for reviews! Now, to the story:

Two days went by, and slowly Inuyasha was feeling better. He hadn't thrown up anymore, his fever was getting lower somewhat, and so had his cough. When third day came, Sesshoumaru came to the hospital to visit his little brother, with a chocolate bar with him. He knocked Inuyasha's room's. There Inuyasha was, sitting on his bed, watching TV, coughing a bit. His head turned towards his big broher, and that made him smile.  
"How are you feeling?" Sesshouaru asked with a blank face.  
"Getting better", Inuyasha answered. Without saying a word Sesshoumaru handed over the chocolate bar to Inuyasha, who took it with a smile. "And what is this for?" the boy grinned.  
"I don't know. Maybe because I have got the feeling that you and I will be returning home today", Sesshoumaru smiled a little. "And do you know, what day tomorrow is?"  
"For a while Inuyasha just sat quiet. Then he got it, and said happily:  
"Dad's coming home!"  
"Exactly. And he wants to see you home, not in hospital.

It didn't take long, until a doctor arrived arrived in the room. He was holding a folder, and looked at Inuyasha, smiling, and greeted:  
"Good morning. You seem you're feeling better."  
"Yeah. My cough's getting better."  
"Lets check your fever", the doctor said and took an ear thermometer out of his pocket. He put it in the boys ear, and after the thermometer beeped, he looked at the digital screen.  
"Hmm... You still do have a pretty high fever. 102.2 F. But otherwise everything seems pretty much fine, and you don't seem very sick, so I am glad to say you may leave today! But, you must rest until your fever and cough are all gone. You must not go to school. And if your cough and fever start getting worse, return here."

Right after the doctor left, Inuyasha changed his hospital clothes to his own clothes that Sesshoumaru had brought him today. But they couldn't leave right away, because the doctor told them to wait for the prescription for Inuyasha's medicine. So, meanwhile Inuyasha attacked the chocolate bar.  
"Ya' know..." Inuyasha mumbled his mouth filled with chocolate. "I think somethin' has happened during these days I've beed sick."  
"Yes", Sesshouamaru nodded slowly. "Maybe I just realized that I am your big brother. It is my duty to protect you."  
"I quess so..." Inuyasha agreed. "Maybe this means I have to quit... or at least cut down on annoying you."  
That made Ssshoumaru smie. He reached towards his little brother's head and ruffled his hair, saying:  
"You'd better."

Soon the doctor came into the room, gave Sesshoumaru the prescription folder, and so the brother's left the hospital. And this time Inuyasha was wearing proper clothes; a winter coat, jeans, a hat and shoes.  
On the way home Inuyasha did still cough and sneeze ever now and then. That made Sesshoumaru say:  
"As the doctor said, this fact that you got out of hospital, does not mean you go out with your friends to the city. You are on sick leave for at least one week. You still do have a high fever."  
"Yea, yea", Inuyasha sighed laid down on the back seats.  
It didn't take long untill they arrived to their apartment house. The brothers stepped insinde their apartment, taking off their coats and shoes.  
"And now", Sesshoumaru said, pointing at Inuyasha's room's door. "Change to your night clothes."  
"Yea, okay", Inuyasha nodded and walked in his room, closing the door after him. Sesshoumaru went to the kitchen and started making some cocoa for both himself and his btoher.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was in his room, putting on his gray college pants, which he always wore at night. Then he put on a white shirt with long sleeves. He grabbed a black blanket that laid on his bed, took it with him, and went to the living room. There he crashed on the sofa, and sneezed once.

Sesshoumaru had just finished boiling the cocoa. He took two mugs from the cupboard and poured the cocoa in them. He walked the corridor towards his little brother's room, until he heard a sneeze from the living room.  
"Is it okay that I stay here?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru arrived next to the sofa.  
"Of course", Sesshoumaru answered and handed over the cocoa cup to his brother. "I'll be in my room, studying. Just come to me if you need something."  
"'Kay."

After a few hours Sesshoumaru took a look at the living room. Inuyasha was laying on the sofa, but sat up after noticing his brother being behind him.  
"I'm going to the grocery store and pharmacy. How about ramen with salmon?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Sure", Inuyasha nodded with a grin. Sesshoumaru left the apartment, and Inuyasha laid back down.

For a while Inuyasha just laid there, curled up in his blanket, coughing every now and then. But suddenly he heard the door bell ring.  
I wonder who it is? It can't be big bro, not yet... Inuyasha was wondering. Soon he got up from the sofa walked to the door. He opened it, and his eyes widened from surprise.  
"Hiya, Inu!"  
"Oh, hi, Koga..." Inuyasha smiled a bit. "How didya know I'm here?"  
"WHat do you mean?" Koga asked. "Where else could you be? Since you're not at school for many days, then that means you're at home, sick in bed!"  
"Actually I've been in hospital, just got home this mornin'..."  
"Oh... So it wasn't just a little cold, was it?"  
"Hell no. A pneumonia. It was pretty horribe..." Inuyasha said while rubbing his neck, coughing once.  
"Are ya' feeling better now? Can I come in?" Koga asked.  
"Well, I do have a pretty high fever, but... Come on in!"  
So Koga got in, took off his coat and shoes, as Inuyasha closed the door.  
"I can't go out, so there's not much we can do..." Inuyasha said, coughing a bit. The boys walked to the living room, both crashing on the sofa. "And I'd say you'd better keep a distance at me... If this is contagious, ya' know."  
"Right", Koga nodded. For a while they just sat there, quiet, when suddenly Koga saw a PlayStation on floor before the TV.  
"Let's play some PlayStation!" Koga challenge. Inuyasha grined and the boys made a high-five.

Sesshoumaru parked his car and took his grocery bags from the trunk. He took the elevator to the fifth floor and stopped at their apartment's door. He took his keys fro his pocket and opened the door...

The PlayStation-boys in the living room heard the door getting opened.  
"Shit!" Inuyasha whispered. "My big brother will kill you if he sees you here!"  
"Calm down, maybe we'll..."  
"And who the heck do you think you are, wolf?" asked Sesshoumaru, who was standing at the living rooms door.  
"Aw please, big bro, he just came, and we were playing some PlayStation and..."  
"Get out", Sesshoumaru told with a very cold voice, pointing at the door. Koga looked at Inuyasha, who just sighed and nodded once. Koga got up from the sofa and put on his shoes and coat. Sesshoumaru held the apartment's door for him, and slammed it shut after the wolf boy was gone. Then he returned to the living room. Inuyasha stood on its doorway, squeezing his fists with a grumpy face.  
"What's your problem!?" the boy barked. "We were having a great time, until you fucking came and spoiled it all!"  
"If you keep inviting your friends here while you still have a pneumonia, I can guarantee all your friends in your school will be hospitalized too in no time", Sesshoumaru said angry, but calm. For a long time the brothers started at each other.  
"I... ACHOO! I hate you!" Inuyasha shouted, pushed his big brother out of his way, ran into his room and slammed the door shut. Sesshoumaru looked after him, sighed, and went to the kitchen.

Inuyasha laid in his bed, curled up in his blanket. He was still angry at his big brother, cursing in his head. Suddenly he had a horrible coughing fit.  
Man... After everything seemed so good... Now this...

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was in kitchen, cooking. He was frying the salmon in a frying pan, and boiling the ramen noodles in a pot. He also couldn't help but think on what had just happened. Okay, maybe he had been a bit too harsh, but he didn't mean any harm - vice versa!  
For a while Sesshoumaru stirred the noodles, until he heard his phone ring. Sesshoumaru rushed to his room, where the phone was, and grabbed it.  
"Hello, father", Sesshoumaru greeted.  
"Well hello, son", Inutaisho said. "I am already packing my stuff here. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon. How is Inuyasha? When will he get out of hospital?"  
"Actually, we got home this morning, but..."  
"That's wonderful to hear!" Inutaisho cheered.  
"Yes, but he still has a fever of 102, and some coughing. But don't worry, he sure has got much better, more like himself."  
"Oh please don't tell me you have had a fight..."  
"Maybe a bit. But it's okay, believe me. He is waiting for you, excited."  
"Thank you for being there for him, during these hard times. I'm so sorry my conference just happened to be right now..."  
"I understand. And I believe Inuyasha does too. But now I have to get back to cooking."  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Tell Inuyasha I'll be on my way!"  
"All right."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Sesshoumaru had almost finished cooking. He took two cups and glasses from the cupboard, along with two pairs of chopsticks. He poured the noodles and salmon bites to the cups, put them on the dining table and sighed. He decided to go get his brother, but when he turned towards the kitchen door, he saw Inuyasha, standing there, grumpy, staring right into his eyes, looking like he was going to kill him.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked while he sat at the table without looking at his little brother.  
"Fuck you", Inuyasha grumbled, but sat down on his chair and grabbed the chopsticks. Those words didn't hurt Sesshoumaru. Whatever, he didn't care. Actually, maybe it was good. Maybe this was a sign of Inuyasha getting better, back to his own, rude self.

The brothers ate their salmon ramen without neither saying a word. Inuyasha was finished first. He got up from his chair and put his cup and glass into the dishwasher. He turned at the door, but stopped there, stood for a little while, turning towards his big brother, saying:  
"Thanks. It was good. Really."

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha with big eyes. Well that was unexpected, he thought. He swallowed the noodles in his mouth and said with a calm voice:  
"You're welcome."

So Inuyasha returned to his dark room. He crashed on his bed and closed his eyes. He curled up on his blanket and fell asleep.  
He woke up at about 8 PM. And oh man his head ached. Inuyasha got up from his bed and clouched towards Sesshoumaru's room. The boy knocked the door, coughing thrice. Sesshoumaru opened the door. They both stared at each other, Sesshoumaru looking a bit angry. Inuyasha seemed very tired.  
"Can I have some pain medicine...?" Inuyasha asked. This made Sesshoumaru's face turn from angry to surprised.  
"Are you feeling unwell again?" the man asked.  
"Well, it's just my head..."  
"Hm. Come", Sesshoumaru said and started walking towards their father's room. There it was: their medicine cabinet. Sesshoumaru opened it, took a pill out of a jar and gave it to Inuyasha. Then they both went to the kitchen.  
"I'll make some hot juice for you. Now, take your medicine", Sesshoumaru ordered.  
So Inuyasha went to the living room and sat on the sofa.  
"ACHOO!" he sneezed loud. After a few minutes Sesshoumaru came to him, handing over the cup of hot juice. Then he sat next to his little brother, watching him drinking the juice. When the cup was empty, Inuyasha sighed, sounding a bit sad.  
"Uhh... Big bro..." the boy mumbled. "I... I'm sorry about what happened today... Cuz... I don't hate you... Really... I just..."  
"It's okay. I admit I might have been a bit too harsh."  
"So... You forgive me?"  
"Yes. The question is, do You forgive Me?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Hm. Maybe", Inuyasha smiled a little. Even Sesshoumaru chuckled a bit, nodding.  
After having his medicine and hot juice, Inuyasha returned to his room and got back to bed. Sesshoumaru was prepared to have a one hell of a night coming. Coughing, sneezing and maybe some more coughing. But no. Inuyasha fell asleep in less than half an hour, and slept all night. Sesshoumaru checked on him every now and then, since he didn't sleep more than a few hours, because he had to do some studying. It was 3 AM when he finally got to bed. They both slept sound.  
The next morning there was no alarm clock to wake Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha up. Sesshoumaru slept calmly, although it was already 10:20 AM. But suddenly something woke him up. He felt someone poking his shoulder. The man opened his eyes, and saw his little brother next to his bed, looking straight into his eyes.  
"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru yawned. "What is it?"  
"I'm hungry", Inuyasha said with a sniffle.  
"There is cereal in the kitchen shelf. As you know", Sesshoumaru said and sat up.  
"I know. But I want some omelette."  
For a while Sesshoumaru stared at his brother. Oh man he was getting tired of this babysitting. Oh well, he had promised his father to take care of Inuyasha, and NOT to let him mess up the kitchen. So, finally he sighed and got up from his bed.  
"Okay, okay, I'll make you some omelette", he said, stretching a bit. Inuyasha walked out of the room into the kitchen, coughing, Sesshoumaru following him.

"So", Sesshoumaru said as he was cooking the omelette on a pan, "how is your headache?"  
"Better", Inuyasha nodded while he blew his nose.  
"Father will be here maybe within a few hours", Sesshoumaru said as he gave Inuyasha a plate full of omelette. The boy smiled a bit at his brother and started eating. Sesshoumaru had made some for himself too, so he sat opposite Inuysha on the table, grabbed a fork and ate.  
After the brothers had eaten, Inuyasha returned to bed, and Sesshoumaru to his studies.

A black taxi had left Tokyo's airport a few minutes ago. At the backseats sat Inutaisho, looking out of the window, smiling.  
"We're you on holiday?" the taxi driver asked.  
"Not actually. A conference in America", Inutaisho answered. "I'm really curious to see what will I meet at home. My both sons were there on their own for all week, and they don't really get along with each other..."  
"How old are they, if I may ask?"  
"15 and 25."  
"I would say young men that age would be just fine one week."  
"Maybe, but you don't know my sons. The younger is very childish, and the older one is very cold-hearted."  
"Are you still happy to return home?"  
"Of course. After all, the younger one has been very sick, even in hospital for a few days. They need me."

So the taxi stopped in front of the apartment house where Inutaisho and his boys lived in. Inutaisho took his bags out of the trunk of the taxi, and went in. He took the elevator and stopped in front of their apartment's door. He opened the door with his keys and stepped in.  
"I'm ba-!" he was about to call out, but went silent as he saw Sesshoumaru peeking out of his room, shushing him. Inutaisho looked at him, surprised.  
"Inuyasha's sleeping", Sesshoumaru whispered. Inutaisho smiled and put his bags down on the floor. Sesshoumaru went to the kitchen and waved his father to come after him.  
"How is he?" Inutaisho asked a bit worried. "Does he still have a fever?"  
"I haven't checked today. He does cough and sneeze a lot and seems tired, but he does eat and... well, let's say he's getting back to his own, rude self."

Inutaisho seemed amused. He went to Inuyasha's room and opened it's door as quietly as possible. The room was dark as the blinds and curtains were shut. Inuyasha slept in his bed quietly. Inutaisho smiled and walked next to his bed. He laid his hand on his son's shoulder and stroke him gently. Sesshoumaru looked at this scene at the room's door. Soon Inutaisho turned away and walked to the door.  
"Let's not wake him up", Inutaisho whispered. Sesshoumaru nodded, and both men left the room, closing the door carefully.  
First Inutaisho unpacked his bags in his room. Then he took a shower. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel on his waist, drying his long, silver hair with another towel.

"So, are you hungry?" the man asked Sesshoumaru, who sat at the dining table, reading the newspaper.  
"Not really", Sesshoumaru shook his head without even looking at his father. "We ate omelette in the morning."  
"Hmm... I know what to do!" Inutaisho grinned and turned at the stove.

Inuyasha was sound asleep - until he smelled something. Something good. It had been a while since he had even smelled anything because his stuffed nose. He opened his eyes and yawned. Actually, there were TWO good scents nearby. And he identified both of them. He liked both of them.  
Inuyasha opened his room's door and heard his big brother talking to someone. And that 'someone' was...

"Dad!" Inuyasha rejoiced and ran to hug his father. Inutaisho smiled and stroke his younger son's hair.  
"Nice to see you're feeling better", he said. "Tell me, can you smell something good?"  
"Yeah!" Inuyasha nodded. "Pancakes!"

As Inutaisho made the pancakes, the boys sat around the table.  
"So, how have you boys managed around here while I was gone?" Inutaisho asked. "Am I correct you just had a fight yesterday?"  
"Nah, we can forget about that!" Inuyasha said. "Actually, Sessh would make a great nurse! When I was in hospital he bought me candy and chocolate and juice and a stuffed toy bunny and..."  
"Whoa, wait a minute!" Inutaisho cried out. "Who are you and what have you done to my Sesshoumaru?" he laughed, making Inuyasha laugh too. Sesshoumaru smiled. "But now", Inutaisho said as he put a plate with a stack of pancakes on the dining table. "Eat up!"  
Inuyasha didn't hesitate. In just a few minutes he had eaten six pancakes. Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho smiled, as they were both glad to see the young one to have such a great appetite.  
"Tha... CHOO! Thanks..." Inuyasha thanked after he was full up. He went back to his room and fell asleep.

When he awoke it was already evening. Inuyasha was feeling a bit... miserable, maybe? He knew what he needed. So he peeked out of his room to the corridor, and went to the living room. Sesshoumaru sat on the sofa, watching TV. Maybe even he sometimes spent his night doing something else than study. Inuyasha sat down next to him. Sesshoumaru did turn at him, but turned back to the TV. Then Inuyasha did something he had never done; he laid down, with his head on his big brother's lap. Sesshoumaru flinched, but relaxed and laid his hand on Inuyasha's chest ja sighed.  
"So it is true", said Inutaisho, who was standing in the living rooms' doorway, smiling. He got closer, and saw both boys were smiling a little. The father reached his arms towards his sons and hugged them both. Never before the whole Taisho family had been this close before.

"You boys have no idea how happy I am right now..." Inutaisho sighed after he had sat down on the sofa, Inuyasha between him and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha leaned to his father's shoulder, Sesshoumaru smiled. This wasn't only fatherly love. This was brotherly love.

-THE END-

So, that's it. The story's over. I'm so sorry this ending was this short, but this just IS the END, that's just what it is. Thank you for favs and those few reviews. If you want to read more stories written in this style, check out my story named "The Guardian Dog". That story is already finished on my computer in finnish, so I can quarantee that if I get any reviews or favs, I will translate it as much as I have time. Anyway, please review this story, please! o/


End file.
